Sanity
by Black-Raven56
Summary: He wasn't sure how they got him here. He wasn't sure how long he'd been here. Harry sighed to himself as he stared at the white padded walls.A small smile on his face. You finally did it Harry. You finally landed yourself in the nut house


Hey everybody here is my new story. I well up date as much as I can and I well Love it very much if you could review. Thanks a lot- your friendly Black Raven 

1. Dr. Woodworks

He wasn't sure how they got him here. He wasn't sure how long he'd been here. Harry sighed to himself as he stared at the white padded walls. A small smile played across his lips. You finally did it Harry, you finally landed yourself in the nut house. He was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of a heavy bolt being pulled from its lock and a key turning in the door. A man in a white doctors coat walked in fallowed by two men in pale nurses uniforms. The man in the coat was tall, with graying brown hair. A big western style beard was pasted on his chin. He was caring a clipboard and two metal chair. He set the clipboard on the little bed in the corner of the room. Then set the two chairs down facing each other. He went back over to the bed and picked up the clipboard. He sat in one of the chairs and look over at Harry. Hello Harry, my name is Doctor Woodworks, and I'll be helping you with your little problem for the next few weeks. Would you like to come over here so we can have our class today. Harry raised an eyebrow at the doctor. He sounded like a teacher talking to a bad little child. Will I would Mr. Woodworks, but I've been stuck here for I don't a couple hours maybe. The doctor laughed a little. Of course, of course I sometimes forget, its hard to get up with those jackets on. He turned behind him and nodded at the two men. They walk forward and picked Harry up by the solders. Then they walked him over to the chair and sat him down." Thank you." The two men only nodded. So Harry do you know why you're here. Harry stared at the man for a moment, no sir I don't I was hoping you would tell me that. The doctor gave him a strange look. He then made a note on his clipboard. You really don't know why you're here. No sir I don't. The doctor made a small mark on the board. Well Harry you're here because of your night tares. Harry gave a sigh of relief. Is that all I'm here for, he stopped in mid-sentence. If that's all I'm here for then why am I wearing this street jacket. The doctors had a blank look on his face. Well Harry it says here on your chart, that when you would have your night tares, you would sometimes hurt yourself and others around you, and when your family comforted you about it, they said you become violent. Harry stared at the doctor in disbelieve. They said what! I've done no such thing. Will that's why we're here is it not Harry, we're going to find out why your doing such things. Harry just keep looking at the doctor, his temper rising to the boiling point. I know why I have night tares. The doctor eyebrows rose. Do you now Mr. Potter. Harry insides just did a flip. Oops didn't mean to say that. Will Mr. Potter if you know why you have night tares please share it with us, so that we can cure you and get you out of this god damned place. Harry's face paled a little. He was a lose of words, he couldn't tell the doctor why he was having these dreams because if he did they will really think he was insane, and he could be stuck in this place a lot longer then he would hope for. I'm waiting for your answer Mr. Potter. Harry swallowed before answering. I….umm.. I…. never mind I don't know why I have such dreams. Harry lowered his gaze to the floor. He didn't want to look at the good doctor right now. He wanted him to leave. The doctor sighed. As I thought Mr. Potter, see now this is why you're here. Your here so we can understand why you have night tares and then stop them from every happening. Harry laughed on the inside. He'll never be able to stop them, I couldn't even stop them.

Flashbacks

Potter you'll never be able to stop the dark lord for entering your mind if you don't practice. What is the matter with you? You want the dark lord to enter you mind, you want to play the hero and find out want his planning. That isn't your job. Harry wiped the sweat off his forehead as he stood to his feet. No sir it isn't, that's your job. Silence. That's right Mr. Potter it is.  
-  
Harry was walking along the cool, dark corridor of the Department of Mysteries, the black door at the end of the corridor swung open. In the next room was circular room with many doors. He went straight across though a second door. There were dancing lights on the walls and floor but he couldn't explore, he had to hurry. He jogged the next few feet though a third door. This room had shelves and glass spheres ever were.  
He ran down the shelves tell he got to the number ninety-seven, then he turned left down two more aisle.  
There at the end of the aisle were two black shapes. One on the ground that was acting like a wounded animal and the other was standing over it. A voice that was high pitched , cold and empty of human kindness spoke. " Take it for me… Lift it down, now…. I can not touch it…. But you can." The person on the floor shifted. A long white hand clutching a wand rose up out of the folds of the mans clothing. " Crucio!" The man on the floor screamed and Harry was laughing. The wand was put down and the curse was lifted. "Lord Voldemort is waiting…." Very slowly the man on the floor rose a few inches, his face was bloody and was twisted in pain, but in was rigid with defiance. " You'll have to kill me first" whispered Sirius. " Don't worry I shall in the end"  
-  
They were all fighting. Harry was fighting to get free of Rumus's grip. " Let me go, I have to go get Sirius" " Harry his gone, his not coming back!" Harry fought even harder. "No his not he's just behind the veil, I can still get him." Rumus was pulling Harry away from the fight. " No Harry you can't his gone, his gone"  
-  
Just kill me now, Dumbledore…. Every part of his body was screaming. If death is nothing, Dumbledore, then kill the boy……. Let the pain stop…. Let him kill us…..End it, Dumbledore…..Death is nothing compared to this……………

End Flashbacks

Hello, Harry you there. Harry was brought out of his thoughts by the good doctor. Now what just happen there? Harry's gaze went back to the floor. Nothing, I just remembered something was all. The doctor stared at Harry with interest. Care to share what it was. Harry looked up at the doctor. No sir I wouldn't. The doctor frowned and made a note on his board. He then looked at his watch. Well Harry it looks like our time is up. The doctor stood up, as will as Harry. He folded up his and Harry's chair. I must say Mr. Potter that today's class was not very good, I would like tomorrow's class to be better. He picked up the chairs. I'll be back around five tomorrow. Have a good nights sleep. He walked over to the door where the two men were standing. He spook to one of the men, who nodded in response before the he flowed him out. Harry was left alone for a moment when the man returned. He was caring a tray with food and a cup of pills on it. He sat the tray on Harry's bed then walked over to Harry. Turn around. Harry stared at the man. What? Turn around, so I can take the jacket off. Oh…. Umm… ok. He turned around, and the man started to undo the knots, and clamps. When he was finish he pulled it over his head. Then though the jacket over his arm. Thanks that is much better. The man nodded. He led Harry over to the bed. You are to eat that then take this two pills in this cup. Harry looked at the food then the pills. What are they. The man rose an eyebrow. Their to help you sleep, now eat. Harry looked at the man one last time before he sat down and ate. When he was all done the man took the tray and handed him a cup of water. Harry having the pills in one hand and water in the other, looked up at the man. The man scowled at him daring him not to take the pills. Harry gave him a nervous smile before taking the pills. He drank the last sip of water and handed the cup to the man. He covered himself in the blankets. The man sat the tray down on the floor and bent down over the bed and pulled out this padded ropes. What are those for. Harry asked the nurse in a worried voice. The man looked at him, These are for if you have yourself a night tare, this will keep you from hurting yourself. He then put the ropes around both his hands and legs then he put them around his meddle and chest, then finally around his knees. The man then picked up the tray and walked out of the room. Turning off his lights as he went. Harry sat in the dark alone for a few moments. He gave a great sigh.  
Great ,Harry, look what you got yourself into. 


End file.
